Picking up and collecting pet waste is a difficult and messy process. A plastic bag is typically employed to pick up waste using a person's hand. If the waste is loose or otherwise messy, picking up the waste without skin contact may be nearly impossible. This makes the process unsanitary and frustrating for an owner of a pet. Further, people who do not pick up pet waste may be subject to penalties, such as local community fines.
Other various devices exist to aid in the pick-up and collection of pet waste, such devices are typically cumbersome and require a person to carry the device while walking with the pet. For example, various devices may include elongate tools and or scoops to collect pet waste and place the waste in a container. These devices may be bulky and difficult to carry when a pet owner takes their pet on a walk or otherwise follows the pet around to collect pet waste.
What is needed, therefore, is a pet waste disposable glove that is readily worn by a user to collect pet waste and adapted to cleanly dispose of the pet waste after collection.